Her Mismatched Life
by Puppet String
Summary: The Nine Tailed Fox has a little sister-a more innocent one who'd have six tails,had five not been docked by villagers before she was sealed in a different kind of Ninja-A small,easily frightened little misfit girl.Not even her eyes match,and for her diversity she's shunned.She needs to learn teamwork, courage, and discipline if she's to become a ninja and be accepted.BAD WORDS!
1. Her Mismatched Eyes

Koyuki's eyes shot open as her brother, Kurai, slammed open her door.

"Get up- we've got our finals today. If you want to be a ninja, haul your ass out of bed."

Koyuki say up, rubbing her eyes. '_Crap. I don't want to go! Everyone's going to tease me, and then they'll all shut their mouths for Kurai...Why can't I be like him?_'

She slid out of bed and looked in the mirror. A pair of mismatched eyes started back at her. The left eye was grayish brown, the left close to black.

'_Kurai's just the opposite. He's always just the opposite!_'

People made fun of Koyuki for her eyes, but only when Kurai wasn't around. Nobody ever picked on him anymore.

She took down her long, golden-brown hair and brushed it before re-braiding it. After that, she slipped on a black pair of long, lose-fitting pants, a pink long-sleeve shirt, and an ice blue jacket.

She grabbed her gear, a small, black bag, and her sandals before heading to the kitchen, where her brother waited wearing his usual outfit- lose-fitting black pants and a black short sleeve shirt. He also had a black bag slung over his shoulder. Kurai already had his gear on, and to be honest, he looked more like a ninja than Koyuki ever hoped to be.

"Grab your breakfast and then let's go. You can put your gear on while we walk."

Koyuki nodded, grabbing an apple and two small boxed lunches to quickly stuff into her bag before following her twin out the door.

'_I can't believe we're twins and he's over a foot taller than me. It's not fair! He's already five foot eight! How tall can a thirteen year old get? Being four eight sucks!_'

Kurai and Koyuki held a quick pace, and managed to arrive at the academy early. They both slipped in the door. Koyuki put one of the boxed lunches in her brother's bag when nobody-including Kurai- was looking before heading to the front row, leaving her brother in the back.

Koyuki noticed some commotion on the other side of the room.

'_Naruto's probably stirring up mischief again. Either that, or the boring smart-ass walked in the room._'

She sat quietly until the instructor arrived.

"Sit down!" Iruka Sensei yelled. "We will begin our testing immediately! First up..."

Koyuki tuned him out until her name was called.

"Koyuki Yuki! Come up and make a clone."

Koyuki stood, nervously making her way to the front of the room.

"Anytime you're ready, make one solid clone." Iruka instructed.

Koyuki looked for her best friend quickly, hoping she'd be present. It always helped if she looked at Hiiro, because Hiiro always had her back and wouldn't laugh. Kurai wouldn't laugh either, but the way he watched people like a predator scared her.

Shaking slightly, Koyuki made the hand sign and squeaked, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

She could feel the chakra flowing through her body. It had been a little scary the first time she'd used her chakra to make a clone, but she'd adjusted fairly well.

It seemed like hours to Koyuki, but after what was a mere handful of seconds in reality, she had a clone standing next to her, looking just as nervous as her.

"Pass. Have a seat. Kurai Yuki! Come up and make a clone."

Kurai didn't even look nervous. He walked up, his expression looking more irritated and dark and anything, made a clone, and sat back down.

"I'M NOT ABSENT!"

Koyuki jumped in her seat as someone charged into the room.

"Hiiro Nara, you missed your turn. Still, there are only a couple more students left...You can go last. If you're late once you're a ninja, keep in mind that you'll pay."

Hiiro grinned. "Thank you, Sensei!"

She ran up and sat next to Koyuki.

"Hey, Koyuki! Are you going soon?"

"Already went. You missed it!"

"Oh. Sorry...Any flunkies yet?"

"Naruto, I think."

"Figures. He's a dipshit for a ninja. Still, I feel sorry for him."

"Me too..."

'_I'm glad people don't discriminate against me because of my little problem!_'

The last few kids finished up, passing.

"Tomorrow, you'll be placed in teams. Dismissed!"

'_Please don't put me with the creepy emo guy or the kid who always hates everything and thinks it's a drag! I want to be with Hiiro!_'

Koyuki walked home with her brother, fear clouding her mind.

'_I don't want to be alone!_' She thought desperately. '_I hardly know anybody!_'


	2. Her Mismatched Sibling

When Koyuki and Kurai arrived back at their small home, Kurai drew his kunai.

"Kurai, why do you even have those? You weren't issued any yet since we aren't technically-"

"Pite down. What I find in the woods, I keep. Besides, I know you've got at least one- I gave it to you last week when you went to gather herbs and berries." He smirked. "Sissy. Anyway, I heard something. Keep quiet while I kill it."

"Kill it?! What if it's a person, or a bunny?"

"If it's a person, it's trespassing. If it's a bunny, it's dinner."

Koyuki frowned.

"I'm going to go look for some fruit for us to can. It's only a few weeks until there's nothing left to find, you know."

"Great. If there's blood on the floor when you get back, don't step in it. I'll try to get it cleaned up before the house reeks of the stuff."

Koyuki grabbed a basket from behind an old bush, then hurried into the quiet, sweet-smelling woods. She could hear the songs of several small birds, insects, and leaves rustling in the wind.

"Summer, why do you have to end?" She asked quietly, looking into the deep green foliage around her. "You're warm, and you provide food, and you smell nice."

A voice made her jump.

'**_Because if it was summer forever, there would never be any dry, fragrant leaves to roll in or any snow to dig forts and stuff into, of course! Wouldn't that make you sad?_**'

The voice of her inner demon always startled Koyuki.

'_Moesashi, you scared me! You're usually so quiet!_'

'**_What can I say? There's not much to do in here besides sleep._**'

'_I'm sorry...I can't let you out, though. You know that._'

'**_Hey, I'm not complaining! It's warm in here, and I have company._**'

'_I'm glad you aren't sore about being sealed up. I don't know what I'd do if I was like Naruto, and I had your brother in me instead. He's so scary, if the stories are true!_'

'**_He is. Actually, Kurai reminds me of him._**'

'_How so?_'

"**_Kurai is big, powerful, and willing to kill._**'

'_Well, when you put it like that, my brother sounds pretty fucking scary._'

'**_That's why nobody picks on him!_**'

'_True. I've goota focus on gathering, though, Moesashi. I'm sorry_.'

'**_No problem. I'm ready for another nap!_**'

'_Lazy!_'

'_**Shorty!**_'

'Goodight!'

With that, the docked-tailed demon curled up in her sealed cage, shutting her eyes for another nap. She slept a lot.

Koyuki turned her attention back to gathering, and within about forty five minutes she'd found a whole basket of various things to can. Blueberries, blackberries, apricots, a couple apples, and even a few strawberries.

There were very few of each type of fruit in her basket, but their combined numbers filled it fairly well.

"These will taste great this winter!"

On the way, she picked a bit of wild oregano, and a couple leaves of mint from a small, sunny patch.

When she arrived back at her home, she was surprised that Kurai wasn't waiting in the small sitting room for her, as he usually did.

"Kurai?" She called tentatively, "Kurai, are you home?"

"Keep out!" Kurai shouted back, his voice strained. Koyuki picked up the reek of blood.

"Kurai!" She screeched, dropping her basket and ignoring her brother's warning.

She burst into her brother's bedroom and found him grappling with a strange, bloodied-up man.

"Let go of me!" The man screeched as Kurai twisted his arms in various, painful angles before pinning them to the stranger's back.

"Let go, you lunatic! I'm here with a message!"

Kurai kept hold of the stranger's wrists. A thin cut dripped into his right eyelid from his forehead.

"Start talking," He growled, tightening his vice-grip.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you alone this afternoon!" The stranger's voice was tight, and he looked as though he was fighting tears.

"What about?"

"I don't know! He said it was a private matter!"

Kurai frowned.

"It's a bit late. Closer to evening, if you ask me."

"Exactly! Now you're late!" The stranger cried, trying to wriggle free.

"I had business to attend to."

"What business? All you've done is beat me up! I'm not even a ninja!"

Koyuki was startled.

It seemed to be true-the man had no headband, no gear, and no protective equipment.

"I think he's telling the truth, Kutai! Let him go!"

Kurai frowned.

"I told you to keep out where it's safe. This man cut me with my own kunai!"

"Did you try to hit him with it first?" Koyuki asked, knowing her brother all to well.

Kurai shrugged.

"Hey, he was in the house. So...Yeah. I got him in the shoulder, the foot, the cheek-"

The man looked horrified.

"You could've killed me!"

Kurai wrinkled his nose.

"No shit? Now, get out and stay out."

Kurai dragged the injured man across the floor by the arms, then kicked him out of the door.

"Kurai, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Koyuki's brother didn't blink.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Should we ask if he needs help?"

"Why?"

"Because you stabbed him three times-"

"More than that. The major wounds were the three I listed. There were about fifteen in total, I think, if yopu count the small ones."

"Kurai! The Hokage is probably going to scold you for being so terrifying!"

"There are worse things than a scolding I can tune out."

"That's not the point!"

"I don't care what the point is. Go cook dinner and when I get back, I'll tell you hat the Hokage wanted. There's still some salted boar meat in the kitchen-cook it before it goes wrong."

"Fine...Don't step in the berries and herbs on the way out."

Koyuki watched Kurai leave before she picked up her basket, along with it's spilled contents, and headed for the kitchen.

'_This boar meat should be drippier...I don't know how Kurai does it, but no pig he's ever caught has bled all over the kitchen!_' She considered for a moment. '_Maybe it has, but Kurai cleans it up? That must be it. He and I can smell blood too easily for him to clean it up completely. He must let it bleed in the woods, then put enough salt on it to hold the rest. Wait, why do I care? I should be cooking, not worrying about things that aren't here!_'

Quietly, Koyuki lit a fire under the small, clay oven before turning her attention back to the boar meat.

'I wish I'd found some garlic for it...But at least we have butter and onions.'

She diced some onions, placing them in a large pan and then laying strips of meat on top of them. Then, she melted some butter next to the oven in a small bowl. After that, she used a spoon to dirzzle the butter and put the meat in the oven.

"Well...I've got about an hour before that's all roasted. Maybe I can find some garlic in the meantime...? I'm sure Kurai would be pleased if I found some. Besides, he probably won't be home to notice I'm missing for a while, since meetings must take time."

Koyuki set the fruits from her previous expedition on the counter, emptying her basket. Then, she headed back out to a spot deep in the woods where she remembered finding a patch of wild garlic previously.

Sure enough, she found some long, smelly fronds sticking out of the ground.

'Yep, that's wild garlic, alright!' She thought, wrinkling her nose at the scent.

She knelt down, setting her basket beside her. She began pulling and digging at the base of the plants.

Soon, she had two full garlic plants uprooted, and plenty of garlic to return home with.

'_Perfect!_' She thought, pleased with her work. She sat up, cracking her back.

'_Now, I just need to get back and add these as soon as possible! I don't want to lose any of the flavor to-_'  
Her thoughts were cut off and the small girl was plunged into darkness as something heavy and blunt hit her upside the head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

I'm so slow at writing lately. o_o  
Sorry about that.

Anyway, here's the new chapter if anyone's reading.


	3. His Mismatched Concern

_-KURAI-_

Kurai walked along lazily, enjoying the afternoon sunshine.

As he passed, children would stop playing and watch him. Just for the Hell of it, he would look straight at them and grin maliciously as a cat may grin at an injured mouse before playing with it. When he did this, the children would shrink back, and some would hurry away to play elsewhere until they were sure he'd passed.

Eventually, he slammed the door open to the Hokage's meeting room, not bothering to knock.

The Hokage sat alone, smoking his pope and looking very elderly.

"Kurai," The old man greeted him, "Please-have a seat."

Kurai held an expressionless face and shook his head.

"I prefer to stand."

The Hokage looked somewhat agitated, but said nothing more than,

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you in?"

Kurai shrugged.

"I don't actually care. How long is this going to take? I want to be home before dinner's ready-Koyuki is alone, and I don't like leaving her unsupervised."

The old man grinned.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Kurai nodded.

"She's my sister. She needs protection."

"And you need to be the one to protect her?"

"Who else can I trust in this world of fucking traitors?"

The Hokage's smile died.

"You can trust me."

"How so? You're merely an old man who barks orders to the village. If I can't trust the village, I can't trust the one who orders them about."

"You know that isn't true, Kurai. While barking orders is part of my duty, I'm also here to protect every member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"You don't know for sure we're Leaf Village. We're called Yuki- a Mist Village Clan. Now, if all you want is a chat, I'm leaving. Fuck you."

"You should really respect your elders, Kurai."

"Why bother? They don't respect my sister or me."

"I agree with the part about your sister- unfortunately, she's not as strong as you. However, don't blame people for fearing you. The reason they fear you is why I've called you in today, in fact."

"Dammit, I want to leave! Koyuki shouldn't be left alone for this long."

"Just sit tight. Wouldn;t you like to know how I'm sure you're at least part Leaf Village? About your parents?"

Kurai cocked an eyebrow.

"You have my attention, Smokes."

"Smokes?"

"I mean you. By the way, could you put that damn pipe out? It smells like somebody lit you on fire with skunk weed."

The Hokage put out his pipe."

"I'd prefer if you called my Hokage, young one."

"I'd prefer to go home, but we can't all get what we want, can we, Smokes?"

The Hokage sighed.

"Fine. Whatever gets you to listen. Now, this story goes back many years ago, to when the Nine Tailed Fox was still on the lose..."

"That fucker was sealed when my sister and I were two. It's inside that loud blonde kid who flunked today."

"You mean Naruto."

"Whatever."

"Back to the point, your story goes back before that- to when you and your sister were born..."

_-KOYUKI-_

Koyuki blinked open her eyes, watching the world spin. It felt like the bullies at the academy had been kicking her in the head again.

"Ow..." She whimpered. "Kurai, did you chase them off again?"

She sat up, nearly falling back over as the world swam around her in all different directions.

"Kurai!" She yelped in alarm. "Kurai! They kicked me really hard!"

"What's she going on about now?"

Koyuki's heart stopped.

That voice wasn't Kurai's.

She whipped her head around. As the world quit moving, she spotted a tall, angry-looking man wearing cow pattern arm and leg warmers with an over-sized sword strapped to his back.

For a moment, she was frozen.

"Okay, kid-here's how this will go. We're going to-"

"**KURAI!**" Koyuki screamed for her brother at the top of her lungs. It was the loudest she'd ever been- for once, her screams made birds stir in nearby trees.

"RAPE! KIDNAP! STRANGER DANGER! FIRE! HELP! I WANT TO GO HO-"

The man clamped his hand over Koyuki's mouth.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I TEAR YOUR-"

"I believe that Zabuza means that there is no need to scream."

A very girly looking young boy with deep, brown eyes stood before Koyuki, grinning.

"Haku, don't cut me off!" The man snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza. But if we scare her, she'll run off or alert somebody. Please, remove your hand and allow me to speak with her."

Grudgingly, Zabuza obliged.

"Don't get used to calling the shots. Got it?"

"Of course not, Zabuza."

Haku turned his attention to Koyuki, who was considering taking off.

'_Maybe I can outrun him?_' She thought, sizing up her opponents. '_No...They have jutsu on their side. Why don't I know anything like Kurai? He knows chakra control, and how to make water fly, and all sorts of things to beat the bullies up with! Why won't he teach me?_'

Haku placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"I'm here to teach you something very special."

Koyuki finally felt like she understood.

"You're my sensei, aren't you?"

Haku exchanged a glance with Zabuza, who shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, brat. Hurry up, Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza. Koyuki, are you ready to learn your first jutsu?"

* * *

_Koyuki followed them into the white van, the temptation of candy and learning something new from her sensei driving her forward..._

Just kidding. Lol, this author's note is just here to tell you that I love cliffhangers. Hang in there, whoever's reading.

~Puppet String


	4. His Mismatched Choice

_-Kurai-_

Smokes folded his fingers and sat back.

"When you were born, the Nine Tailed Fox was still out causing trouble. However, as you know, foxes come in litters."

"...And you killed it's littermates or something. Look, Smokes, what does this have to do with my parents?"

"Just listen. Now, as I was saying, foxes come in litters. The Nine Tailed Fox had a little sister. She had six tails, but when she was captured, five of the tails were docked. Do you know what that means?"

"Lopped off to be all short and weird looking."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it...Anyway, she was shamed and sealed in a very special child."

"So, Naruto has a litter of those little bastards running around in him? No wonder he eats so much."

"No! Kurai, we believe she was sealed in _you_."

"Okay, Smokes. You're right. I totally have a little fucker running around in my head. Happy?"

"So, you do have her inside of you?"

"If I say yes, can I go home?"

"Kurai, this is serious! Lift your shirt!"

Kurai cocked and eyebrow.

"No. Lift your own damn shirt, pedophile."

"Just lift it! I need to see if there's a seal on your stomach."

"You won't find anything."

"Lift the shirt!"

"NO. Old man, don't make me hurt and humiliate you."

"I'm the Hokage of your village. You will show me respect! I was elected for my cunning, skill, and-"

Kurai marched right up the the old man and ripped off his clothing right down to the undergarments.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"Not until I say so."

In an instant, the room was full of shadowy figures wearing really strange animal masks.

"Lift his shirt!" The Hokage ordered. "See if he has the seal!"

Kurai reached to draw a kunai, but found his small arsenal empty.

"YOU FUCKERS ROBBED ME!" He screeched, his teeth bared and his cheeks growing red.

The masked ninja ore his shirt completely off, exposing his seal-less belly.

The Hokage frowned.

"We were sure it had to be one of you..." He muttered.

"The oldest of you two was to have the demon sealed inside!"

"I'm the younger twin, shitbag." Kurai growled, immediately regretting his words.

"You're the younger twin, eh? That means that your sister..." The Hokage glanced at the masked ninja, and the one who seemed to be in lead nodded. They took off in all directions, racing off to find the one with the seal.

"...Needs a few words of advice."

Kurai balled his fists, seething in rage.

"If you touch her, I will kill each and every person you hold dear!"

"How?"

Kurai paused. He had no weapons anymore. The Hokage would be expecting him. He still needed more training to fight off the masked fuckers who'd attacked him.

"I-" He growled, "I...I don't know." He admitted, feeling utterly useless.

"You can use what you know n playground bullies, Kurai, but not on elite ninja. Learn to hold your tongue. I'll give you a few coins to help buy a new shirt, and then you are dismissed."

The Hokage handed Kurai a small bag of yen, frowning.

"What about my parents?" Kurai asked.

"You clearly aren't ready to know. When you're older, I'll tell you."

"I'm already fifteen! We started so late the other students look like a bunch of fumbling children to us-or, at least to me! Koyuki is able to blend in fairly well, and I could see you holding the secret from her, but I need to know!"

"Dismissed."

_-Koyuki-_

Zabuza led the way to a deep, misty part of the forest Koyuki had never been to. Barel any sunlight made it though the trees, and no sight or scent or sound of life was evident to Koyuki.

"Er...Sensei?"

"What is it, brat?"

Zabuza cast a cold glare over his shoulder.

"Is it safe?"

"Only if you keep your mouth shut."

Haku nodded.

"I agree- you must keep silent to avoid detection. Now, speak softly if you need to ask a question and try to do as I do."

Koyuki nodded.

Haku bent over a small puddle, then levitated the water out of it.

Koyuki tried to copy him, but couldn't figure out how to make the water float.

"Control it with your chakra," Haku explained.

Koyuki didn't follow.

"How?" She asked. "I don't think I've got enough!"

"You're kidding me, brat," Zabuza growled, "You don't know how to levitate water yet?"

Koyuki shook her head.

"No...I can make a clone, though."

Haku sighed.

"Zabuza, I believe that this is going to be a longer day than we expected."


	5. The Mismatched Chase

-KOYUKI-

Koyuki slid into her ice mirror neatly, grinning n satisfaction. She made it all the way- finally! She'd needed assistance for the past six tires.

Haku nodded approvingly. "Well done, little one. Now, get back out."

Koyuki tired to hop back out of her mirror, just as Haku had done with his, but she couldn't.

"I'm stuck!" She began to panik. The other times, she'd been able to get at least partway out. "Haku, I can't get out!"

Zabuza stood and spoke for the first time in over an hour.

"Haku, this is pointless. You've shown her how to get in and out and how to throw needles, and now she's stuck. Drop it-she's useless. We have to keep moving if we want to get to Gato's."

Haku hesitated for a split second, then bowed.

"Yes, Zabuza." He turned back to the child trapped in her mirror. "Farewell, lost sister."

Koyuki pounded on the ice. "I'm not your sister! You aren't Kurai! Let me out!"

Haku frowned. "You are part of the Yuki Clan, and so we are related. Now, I must go. Good luck, child."

The two sped off into the distance, leaving Koyuki stuck in her mirror.

"Kurai!" She wailed, hearing her voice travel through the empty woods, "Kurai, help!"

Tears streamed down the small ninja's cheeks as she pounded on the mirror. "Kurai...Let me out."

Emptiness surrounded her. No birdsong, no sound of insect wings, and no wind rattling the leaves broke the hollow, eerie silence that engulfed her. The mist didn't leave-that meant she was probably close to a large body of water. Maybe a boat would pass? No. Even if one did, she'd never see it and it would never see her.

Her best chance was to try and dive out of the mirror again.

She took a deep breath, then lunged shoulder-first, only to hit the icy prison's wall and fall right back down.

'_For such a thin sheet of ice, it's roomy in here._' She realized. The ice room around her seemed to be laid with a six foot by three foot floor plan, and the ceiling was too high for her to estimate. Probably around ten feet, but she couldn't be sure. She picked a kunai out of the pouch on her leg and pondered for a moment.

Would it hold up as an ice pick?

'_Only one way to find out._'

She positioned the kunai like a spear behind her head, then thrust it forward. it hit the ice with a loud _CLANK _before flying out of her hand and skidding across the mirror.

'_I'm stuck forever._' She sat down and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them close. '_They weren't my new sensei. I shouldn't have trusted them. Kurai warned me about strangers-why didn't I listen? He knows what he's doing! He always protects me. I bet he could beat up anyone- Zabuza, Haku, or even that old grouch who smokes a lot._'

She looked over he shoulder, back toward home.

'_Speaking of which, I wonder how his meeting is going..._'

-KURAI-

Kurai raced back toward his home, ignoring children, shopkeepers, and residence as he shoved past.

'_She's alone_,' He thought desperately, '_And they know. She's screwed if I don't beat them home!_'

He put on an extra burst of speed as he reached the outskirts of the forest.

'_Almost there._'

His feet pounded on the ground, kicking up dirt and tearing bits of grass from their roots.

'_Just a little longer. Hang in there, Koyuki!_'

He darted up the front steps and slammed the door open.

"KOYUKI!" He screamed, his heart pounding and his pulse beating against his blood vessels unomfortably hard, "HIDE! RUN! STAY ARMED!"

Silence split his eardrums and he began to shake.

"Koyuki? Are you home?"

Nobody answered. No masked ninja, no wild animal, and no Koyuki.

He began to wander through the house, looking for signs of a new struggle.

'_Dinner's in the oven,_' he noted, '_but nothing's disturbed. Damn those men!_'

He reached into a drawer and yanked a kunai out.

"Home invaders get a Hell of a fight out of me," He growled, marching into his sister's room.

There were no fresh scents. No fresh blood, no fresh intruder scent, and no new scent of his sister.

"Where the fuck is she?"

He wandered back out to check under the porch. The masked assholes couldn't squeeze under there to chase her. He bent down and peered under the stairs, seeking any sign of life. Eyes flashing, muffled breathing, a fresh scent...

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg and yanked him backward.

He rolled over, feeling his ankle twist painfully.

"FUCK!"

A blank-faced mask started at him.

"Where is she?" He demanded, slashing at his attacker until blood trickled down the arm.

No reply.

"WHERE DID YOU FAGGOTS TAKE HER? Answer me!"

He slashed across the ninja's thumb, and it released.

A female voice came from the figure, and she made a sign with her hand.

"She's not here. Fan out and search the woods and the town. He may have warned her."

She bent over and started right at Kurai.

"You're staying with me as I ask questions."

Kurai growled. He glanced behind him, finding the coast clear.

"Fuck that!"

He took off into the woods. He knew Koyuki would be out there somewhere, hiding.

He could hear the female holler behind him, and footsteps pounding closer and closer.

"Find the girl-I'll take the boy."

Kurai ran down the path, following his sister's scent. She'd gone deep in the forest-no doubt looking for herbs or berries to busy herself. Or perhaps she was just playing with the woodland creatures like an idiot. Either way, she was now in danger.

Kurai glanced around, looking for some sort of diversion.

'I can make a clone, but I need a corner or something to fool her!'

He looked down, shocked to see his sister's basket tucked into a patch of wild garlic.

'_Koyuki!_'


	6. The Mismatched Mirrors

-KURAI-

Kurai put on an extra burst of speed. There was no way he was letting the masked fuckers find his sister first.

'_I've got one kunai. If I'm lucky, I can kill at least one before they separate us. Then, Smokes will see she's perfectly fine and let her go. He'll focus his pissed off attitude on me, and I'll deal it back as best I can._'

He noticed the sounds of the forest dying down. A thick, suffocating mist slithered between the trees.

'_Perfect. Nice going, Koyuki!_'

He made sure he was out of sight in the mist before leaping into a tree. He watched as a silhouette ran past the tree, and waited until he couldn't hear its footsteps anymore.

'_Perfect. The bitch is off my trail, and I can focus on finding-_'

"She's here-we've found her!"

'_Fuck!_'

He took off through the branches, heart pounding.

'_They found her first! She doesn't stand a chance!_'

He got close enough to hear his sister's screams.

"I want my brother! I smell his scent on you! What'd you do with Kurai?"

He erupted from the branches.

"Koyuki!"

He saw no sign of his sister.

'_A trap?_'

He glared at the ninja around him. They'd formed a semi-circle around a thin sheet of ice, which now lay on its side.

"Nice trick," He snarled, "Low-down, if you ask me, but I bought it."

The masked ninja remained silent, but began to close in step by step.

"Secure the girl," The bitch from earlier ordered, "And leave the boy to me."

"Captain," A male voice countered, "You failed the last time. Let us assist."

"No-I can handle him now. He won't leave his sister."

'_Do they really have her?_'

"Stand the mirror up again. When he sees it's her, he'll cooperate."

They stood the ice up, and to Kurai's horror, Koyuki was pounding her fists against the ice from the inside.

"Koyuki! I'll get you out-just wait for a minute! Close your eyes and pretend we're playing hide and seek. Count to fifty and ignore whatever you hear from out here!"

Kurai was relieved that his sister obeyed. He watched her close her eyes and begin counting slowly.

"Okay, assholes. Let's dance."

The female stepped forward.

"I only know the waltz," She told him, lunging forward in an attempt to grab his wrists.

Kurai stepped aside, landing a blow down the woman's side with his kunai.

"Sorry, I'm more of a fox trot kind of guy."

He raced to the mirror.

"Koyuki, let's go-I'll break the prison!"

He leaped forward and plunged his kunai into the ice mirror. To his horror, it sucked the kunai inside, and he followed it in.

"Fuck!"

Koyuki opened her eyes, ducking and screaming in surprise as he brother stabbed right into the mirror.

"Kurai, now you'll be stuck, too!" She wailed.

Kurai gritted his teeth.

'_Not if I can break back out!_'

He stabbed his kunai at the wall, surprised to see it went cleanly through. He pulled it back in, grinning.

"Koyuki, can you make any more mirrors?"

She nodded.

"The boy showed me how to make a whole bunch. He told me you could leap from mirror to mirror really quick and attack, but I kept getting stuck."

Kurai ignored the part about a boy-he'd ask later.

"Make the mirrors like he showed you. I can get out-I'll pull you out once I've dealt with them."

Koyuki took a deep breath, and Kurai watched as ice mirrors materialized and circled about the enemy.

"Good-they're trapped."

Koyuki grinned.

"These make you really, really fast, too!"

Kurai clutched his kunai, then turned his attention to the masked bastards on the inside.

"Don't blink."

* * *

Oh, look-I got off my lazy ass and wrote a new chapter. Yay.


	7. Puddles

Kurai launched himself out of one mirror, sliced his kunai along the shoulder of one of the masked ninja, and was inside his target mirror before any of them had a chance to retaliate.

He landed several more blows to each of the masked people trapped inside, not stopping until only one stood.

There, she panted, her mask scratched up, her kimono ripped, and blood trickling from various wounds all about her body.

"Men," She panted, "Stand and fight!"

None replied. Kurai had managed to knock most of them out, and the others had just admitted defeat.

Kurai frowned from inside his current mirror.

"Give up?"

She shook her head, drawing a shuriken.

"Not until the life has left my body!"

She looked around, trying to figure out which mirror was different. They all looked the same! Which had he jumped in to? She grit her teeth, thinking hard.

His movements were impossible to track.

Then, it hit her: Only Kurai had moved.

His sister would still be an easy target-she was stuck.

Grinning, she prepared to strike.

"Last chance," She warned, "Quit now or I shall do my duty and bring you back any way necessary. I can't kill you, but the Hokage said nothing about maiming you."

Kurai scoffed.

"You can't maim me," He pointed out, "If you can't catch me."

The masked ninja shook her head.

"In that case," She growled, "You leave me no choice."

She whirled around and sent her shuriken hurling strait at the mirror where Koyuki was stuck.

Kurai leapt from his current position.

"NO!" He screeched, reaching his sister's mirror first.

He tackled her down to the frozen floor, bracing himself for the sharp pain of pierced skin.

Then, nothing happened.

Kurai looked up, and saw the shuriken laying on the ground a few inches away from the mirror.

'_It's been deflected!_'

Now, he had every advantage. He was absolutely invincible.

"Okay, you under-handed bitch," He sneered, "Now, it's _my_ move."

He sprang from the mirror and buried his kunai deep in the masked ninja's right calf.

She screamed, then fell to the floor. Unable to get up without causing even worse damage to the gaping wound, she knew it was over.

She'd lost to an un-trained little punk.

"It's over," Kurai announced, "Koyuki and I are going home. Tell the Hokage we'll be at training tomorrow if he wants to haul off his lazy ass and talk to us."

With that, Kurai marched right over to the mirror his sister was trapped in and grabbed her hand, managing to yank most of her out.

"Dammit, Koyuki- focus! Think about how hard you want to get out of the mirror!"

Koyuki closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and thought hard about freedom.

Kurai gave one last, sudden, mighty pull and yanked her right out of the mirror, toppling them both.

The ice shattered around them, leaving large, thick puddles on the ground.

"Koyuki," Kurai growled, "I bet we burned the boar. Dammit."

* * *

Yep, there's another chapter. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
